


Clair de Lune

by padme83



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, GGAD - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Grindeldore, Jamie Campbell Bower - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Young Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, toby regbo - Freeform, young grindeldore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padme83/pseuds/padme83
Summary: Londra, Ministero della Magia, 31 gennaio 1913Un’enorme scalinata di marmo, ricoperta da opulenti tappeti rossi e fiancheggiata da corrimano intarsiati d’oro, domina il salone delle feste, anch’esso riccamente addobbato. La donna solleva il mento, algida e fiera, e inizia a scendere piano –incede, affronta gli  ampi gradini sfoggiando un altero disprezzo, perfettamente a suo agio e conscia di aver attirato su di sé l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, compiaciuta –forse– di essere l’incantevole oggetto di sospiri raccolti, di languidi sussurri, di pensieri sfacciati e inopportuni.Come i tuoi.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	Clair de Lune

_Su Darkover c’è un detto: soltanto gli uomini ridono,_  
_soltanto gli uomini danzano, soltanto gli uomini piangono._  
(M.Z.Bradley – L’esilio di Sharra) 

_“_ _Oh, why can't we rise again?_  
_When all the days go by a firelight_  
_we'll never fade out in the night.  
And we are estranged, we're drawn to the flame,  
we are like fire to the rain._ _”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Londra, Ministero della Magia, 31 gennaio 1913_  
  
  


_Un’oscura notte d’inverno, screziata da cento milioni di stelle._

  
La donna compare all’improvviso, fasciata da una lunga veste di raso che sembra rubata ai cangianti cieli del Nord e le aderisce al corpo come una seconda pelle. I capelli, folti e biondissimi, sono a stento trattenuti da un fermaglio tempestato di gemme preziose, e ricadono in morbide ciocche sul collo longilineo, adornato da un vezzoso nastro di seta blu; boccoli lucenti, ribelli, danno risalto a spalle candide e finemente tornite, dritte e imperlate da un sottile velo translucido. Bagnata dal riverbero ambrato dei candelieri, che si posa quasi con stupita riverenza sopra la sua figura elegante e slanciata, la sconosciuta, pallida e sensuale, si muove lenta tra gli astanti, senza guardarsi attorno, e avanza nella penombra con calma studiata, simile a una nuvola rapita dal vento, circonfusa da un alone luminoso ed etereo, sovrannaturale, _magico_.

  
Un mormorio sorpreso percorre la grande sala – _chi è? La conoscete? Sarà straniera, indubbiamente_ –, tutti smettono di ballare, e i violini d’un tratto non suonano più. È da tempo immemore che al ballo in maschera del Ministero, organizzato ogni anno in occasione del sabba di Imbolc[1], non capita di ricevere un’ospite tanto raffinata e _affascinante_. Gli inviati della Gazzetta del Profeta, finora intenti a gustarsi l’abbondante rinfresco, si sfregano soddisfatti le mani, ansiosi di scoprire se e in che modo la bella sconosciuta ravviverà la _mise en place_ di un banchetto solitamente avaro di condimenti piccanti.

  
Un’enorme scalinata di marmo, ricoperta da opulenti tappeti rossi e fiancheggiata da corrimano intarsiati d’oro, domina il salone delle feste, anch’esso riccamente addobbato. La donna solleva il mento, algida e fiera, e inizia a scendere piano – _incede_ , affronta gli ampi gradini sfoggiando un altero disprezzo, perfettamente a suo agio e conscia di aver attirato su di sé l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, compiaciuta – _forse_ – di essere l’incantevole oggetto di sospiri raccolti, di languidi sussurri, di pensieri sfacciati e inopportuni.

  
_Come i tuoi._

  
Non hai bisogno di avvicinarti, o di levarle la maschera che a malapena le copre il volto, per _sapere_ con assoluta certezza _a chi_ appartiene _il ciondolo_ che ingentilisce il taglio geometrico della scollatura, per _svelare_ , senza timore di essere smentito, _cosa_ si cela dietro quegli occhi liquidi e ambigui, sfuggenti, bistrati di kajal nero e ombreggiati da ciglia scure e ricurve.

  
Ti congedi dal Primo Ministro con un breve cenno del capo – qualunque sia _l’importantissima_ questione di cui vuole discutere, _adesso_ , dovrà necessariamente attendere – e ti affretti a raggiungere Gellert Grindelwald – fuorilegge, sobillatore, _rivoluzionario[2]_ – al centro esatto della pista da ballo.

  
_Sei qui per danzare, Grindelwald, o per farci saltare in aria tutti quanti?_

  
_Non comprendo il tuo sarcasmo, Professore. Sbaglio, o è divertirsi, innanzitutto, lo scopo di partecipare a un evento simile?_

  
Increspi la bocca in un ghigno, soppesando con attenzione le sue parole, il suo sorriso d'angelo impudico, e intanto gli lanci un’occhiata tagliente, circospetta – e tuttavia colpita, sinceramente ammirata, _eccitata_. _È bellissimo,_ lo riconosci _. È bellissimo e maestoso e splendido. Non c’è donna nella sala che possa competere con lui._

  
Ti chini appena, senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo, e gli porgi la mano in un muto gesto d’invito. Se la sua è una sfida, un gioco, o chissà che altro, ebbene, non sarai certo tu a tirarti indietro, per quanto sorprendente e inaspettato – assurdo _(magari no)_ –, appaia il suo comportamento. È improbabile, comunque, che tenti qualche azione pericolosa e sconsiderata: come se non bastasse la tua presenza a dissuaderlo, il ricevimento è sorvegliato dai più esperti Auror d’Inghilterra[3], e un attacco, deliberato o meno, non porterebbe ad altro che a un arresto clamoroso e immediato o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, a una fuga rocambolesca, rischiosa.

  
_Ritieni davvero che io sia tanto folle, mio blu?_

  
_E quindi? Che intenzioni hai? Sei qui unicamente per darmi il tormento, principessa?_

  
L’orchestra riprende a suonare, mentre le fiaccole che punteggiano il soffitto incantato si spengono e la sala viene colmata dal flebile bagliore della luna. Una melodia delicata e struggente si diffonde intorno a voi e con quieta intensità s’innalza, si espande, pervade i sensi e, lieve, _lieve,_ s’insinua dentro l’anima. In un attimo, con un repentino virtuosismo, il pianista dà il via alla _danza al chiaro di luna_ , riservata per tradizione ai fidanzati e agli sposi. Una fitta acuta ti trafigge il petto, provocandoti uno spasmo lancinante, feroce. Ti scosti un poco, intrecciando le dita alle sue, consapevole di non poter resistere alla vostra inevitabile attrazione, al richiamo dell’antico legame – _bugiardo._ _La volontà è il nodo, la corda, il cappio_ : tuo malgrado sei costretto ad ammetterlo. Tu _non vuoi_ resistere _– non vuoi, non vuoi! Non vuoi perché è ingiusto e straziante e innaturale anche solo provarci._ Ed è _per questo_ che lui è qui – _finalmente, finalmente lo hai capito_ –, caldo e meraviglioso fra le tue braccia, _per danzare con te_ – _almeno una volta, una soltanto_ –, per rivendicare un’appartenenza che nessuno dei due, _nonostante tutto_ , è disposto a cancellare, a ripudiare, a dimenticare.

  
_(Per niente, per nessuno)_.

  
Lo attiri a te e lo coinvolgi in un volteggio capriccioso, audace. Lui si lascia guidare, leggero e ammaliante come _un drago_ in procinto di librarsi nell’aria. Gli sfiori la schiena, scosso da un fremito di desiderio, e la musica, per un istante, s’interrompe – ma no, _no,_ sono le tue orecchie, in realtà, a rifiutarsi di captare un suono che non sia il battito impazzito del tuo cuore – _dei vostri cuori_. Credevi che fosse un trucco, un semplice incantesimo d’illusione a rendere il suo girovita ancora più esile[4], e i suoi fianchi tanto più affusolati e sporgenti. _E invece._ È un bustino autentico, _un corsetto da donna_ , ad avvolgergli per intero il torace, sono vere stecche di balena[5] a tendere allo stremo il bacino e la spina dorsale, a contrarre oltre il limite ogni singola fibra del suo corpo asciutto e nervoso – _lo senti, lo percepisci con dolorosa chiarezza_. Gellert ti osserva, ti scruta senza parlare, e i suoi occhi sono lame roventi e cupe, il suo sorriso una carezza affilata e perfida, _spietata_. Tremi. Immagini la sua pelle, levigata e bianchissima, oltraggiata dai segni violacei, dai lividi impietosi che quelle cinghie infernali gli stanno sicuramente imprimendo addosso – la bacerai, quella pelle martoriata, la leccherai, l'adorerai – _oh, sì, sì, sì!_ _Lo farai, lo farai per Dio, farai anche di più._

  
_Dopo_.

  
Aspetterai di averlo steso sopra un letto e spogliato di ogni indumento – _tutti, tranne uno_ –, aspetterai di averlo vezzeggiato e morso e succhiato _ovunque_ , per minuti infiniti, aspetterai di essere penetrato a fondo con i denti e la lingua e le dita nell’incavo umido fra le sue cosce, aspetterai di aver seppellito te stesso dentro i meandri più segreti e nascosti del suo ventre, della sua carne. Aspetterai di averlo visto contorcersi e udito gridare, e godere, e maledire, e implorare, _e poi gridare di nuovo_ , fino a prosciugarsi i polmoni, scorticarsi la gola – allora, _e solo allora_ , scioglierai i lacci che lo tengono prigioniero.

  
_Di piacere si può morire?_ Con lui sei morto mille volte, e mille volte moriresti – _morirai!_ – ancora, ancora e ancora.

  
Il ritmo della danza aumenta e ti infiamma il sangue – _è come volare, come dissolversi nel fragore di una pioggia battente, come fare l’amore_. È il senso d’essere _insieme_ , in perfetta sintonia, vibranti nella stessa musica, come un unico corpo che oscilla sulla cresta di un’onda impetuosa, travolgente. Protendi la mente verso di lui, sospinto da un impulso istintivo e irresistibile, e tra voi si stabilisce un contatto che è più intimo e totalizzante di qualsiasi vicinanza fisica… una vicinanza che è già un esaudimento, un amplesso consumato – _celebrato_ – al cospetto di uno sciame d'astri lontani e noncuranti.

  
Le ultime note sfumano nella notte, sommesse e malinconiche. Lo stringi a te, forte, _sempre più_ _forte,_ cerchi le sue labbra e lo baci con passione, follemente, selvaggiamente, _perdutamente_. E così, per il tempo di un respiro – fuggevole, _eterno_ – ti scordi di ogni cosa – del ballo, della gente che vi circonda e nell’ombra bisbiglia, suppone, _giudica_ , del Primo Ministro e dei suoi sciocchi intrighi, _di chi sei tu e di chi è lui_. Continui ad assaporare il miele della sua bocca, schiavo di un sortilegio terribile, _dolcissimo_ , impossibile da spezzare, e ti concedi il lusso di sorridere, pensando ai titoli dei giornali di domani, che da una parte all’altra del mondo strilleranno a gran voce _chi è?_ _Chi è la misteriosa e bellissima sconosciuta con la quale Albus Silente, stimato e talentuoso Professore di Hogwarts, ha danzato per una notte intera?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“_ _Isn't it strange that love is in the way?_  
_It never goes away._ _”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[1] la festa di Imbolc si celebra tradizionalmente nella notte tra il 31 gennaio e il 1° febbraio, in concomitanza quindi, più o meno, con il periodo in cui si festeggia il Carnevale. Ho unito le due cose ma è una libera interpretazione, mi serviva soltanto che il ballo fosse in maschera e in qualche modo dovevo dargli una sua ragione d’essere.  
[2] Ma non ancora un terrorista – nella mia idea, in questo periodo Gellert agisce ancora sotto traccia, si sta facendo conoscere, l’autorità costituita lo mal tollera ma il momento in cui comincerà a fare sul serio arriverà solo dopo la fine della Prima Guerra Mondiale.  
[3] Lo so che è un controsenso, perché comunque Gellert è entrato XD Del resto, anche Cenerentola arriva al ballo al Palazzo Reale senza che nessuno si faccia due domande su chi sia, e lo stesso vale per Oscar, quando balla con Fersen (l’avete riconosciuta la _reference_ , sì?). Comunque, ingannare un paio di guardie all’ingresso è una cosa, far casino in mezzo a tutta la gente (e con un Silente che già ti ha messo le sue rapaci manine addosso) è tutto un altro paio di maniche.  
[4] Il nostro adorato Jamie Campbell Bower ( _ ~~allanimadellimortaccisuoiamen~~_ ) sfoggia in condizioni normali il girovita di una dodicenne, strizzato dentro un corsetto come minimo starebbe tutto quanto in una mano. Mi duole ammettere che con Toby, che non sembra ma è una discreta pertica, l’effetto non verrebbe fuori altrettanto bene.  
[5] http://georgianagarden.blogspot.com/2010/04/sui-corsetti-di-balena.html

_Soundtrack:_ **Clair de lune, Claude Debussy; Firelight, Within Temptation.**

Vi aspetto su **[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKMYktuna0Q/)!**

**Author's Note:**

> Niente, volevo provare a postare qualcosa in italiano.  
> Fatemi sapere, se vi va, cosa ne pensate di questo breve racconto.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che leggeranno ^^  
> Un bacio :*
> 
> padme


End file.
